


summer time

by witchy_alien



Series: Kiss Me [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom!Rin, M/M, they cry and laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer time

Ai shoved the last of his trash into a bag to haul to the dump. He was in a rush to clean up the last of his junk before Rin came into town. And to be perfectly honest, Ai did not have his shit together. He was on a verge of a nervous breakdown trying to clean up as much as he could, finish any immediate homework that needed to be done, and bribe his roommate out of the room for the night. 

His university dorm was known for parties and that was all it took for him to convince his freshman roommate out of the room. All that was left now was cleaning and ordering food for dinner. Oh, this was why Ai hated being a procrastinator. He had known for over a month that Rin was on break and flying in for a week. Rin was going to visit Ai for three days after seeing his family, yet Ai was not prepared. 

An hour later and he had cleaned up as much as he possibly could. His bed was looking decent now. A few scattered books and notes, movies and magazines on the floor. He was dusting whatever he had missed (because clean freak Rin would judge) when his phone buzzed. He jumped to it and answered the call. 

Rin was here. 

He was in the same region as him. He was here in the same city. Rin was close by and within reach. Ai ran down the stairs and towards Rin. Even in the dying light of the sun he could see Rin's bright smile gleaming back at him. Ai ran to him, jumping into his arms. 

Rin stumbled back but was quick to wrap his arms around Ai. He had a little more shame than Ai and after one too many stares, he let out a soft, "Ai." 

Ai realized what he was doing and jumped down. Suddenly feeling shy, Ai led the way back up to his dorm. Ai opened up the box of pizza for Rin to take a chance to grab at. He looked around the room and took a slice. 

"Roommates out for the night," Ai told him. And he wasn't sure what he was insinuating. All of a sudden Ai felt flustered. He couldn't cool down. Rin was here. He reached out his hand to touch Rin's arm. 

Rin set down the food, "I missed you," he wrapped Ai into a tight hug. 

Ai kissed Rin's neck, slowly working his way up to his lips. They kissed, slow and passionate. The warmth of Rin's tongue against him in a form of intimacy Ai had not realized he missed. Ai moaned into the kiss, walking backwards to his bed. A rush to remove any clothing that could separate them came over the pair. They had both taken off their shirts in order to feel the other's skin against their own. 

Rin was kissing down Ai's exposed collarbone. Ai could feel his heartbeat, or maybe that was Rin's. 

They had talked about this before. And, embarrassingly, had a few video chats that got a little needier than Ai would admit. He recalled a few times where he had jacked off for Rin or Rin had did that for him. Ai blushed and pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

Rin pulled away from his kissing, and apparently marking Ai's skin, a panting mess. Ai smiled, reassuringly, brushing a hand on his cheek. "I love you," Ai whispered. 

Rin kissed Ai, "I don't want to hurt you," his voice sounded strained. On the verge of tears he was probably holding back. 

Ai bit his own lip, "I probably won't hurt you." 

There was a question in his voice. Hopefully he sounded more sure of himself than he was. But there was still a shake to his voice. A shake Rin caught on to. He hesitated and rolled off of Ai. 

Ai looked down at Rin who covered his face. The term "blushing virgins" was ringing true in the moment. Sure they had done a little touching here and there, a few handjobs and a couple of blowjobs. But nothing like this. Nothing so... intimate. Ai was nervous. 

Rin lowered his hands and looked Ai into the eyes, "Okay." His voice filled with the determination that Rin often got. The determination Ai loved. The determination that excited him in every situation, this one an example just as any other moment. 

Ai kissed Rin and leaned over him to get under his bed. He pulled out the bottle of lube he often used on himself. Almost dropping it thinking about its use now. He dug under his bed once more and pulled out a small pack of unopened condoms. Feeling some relief that he had read how to put one on and how to dispose of it. 

Looking back at Rin who was anxiously looking around the room, Ai knew he was nervous. 

"You can do me," Ai stuttered out, "I don't mind." 

"But I'm," Rin looked down to the front of Ai's pants, "I'm bigger. I'll hurt you."

Ai burst out laughing. Nerves be damned.

Rin looked offended. He pouted until Ai had a chance to collect himself from his sudden outburst. 

"You wouldn't, Rin. And I love and trust you enough to know that you wouldn't." And the nerves were back. Full blown. This was happening now. 

Rin's pout softened. He bit his lip, eyebrows scrunched together. The look on his face relaxed as he reached out to Ai, "I love you too." 

"You want me to?" Ai asked the question that he didn't need a verbal response to. Rin nodded. 

Ai moved down to the front of Rin's jeans. Zipping them down, slow enough to give Rin an option out. Rin lifted his hips to help himself out of the pants. Ai kissed the outline of his dick through his underwear until he was hard and leaving a small patch of precum against the material. 

This he had done once or twice before. Ai was comfortable with this. Ai kissed the tip of his cock before he helped Rin out of his boxers. Ai had to shift to get comfortable on his knees. His own cock straining in his pants. Ai smiled and kissed Rin's stomach and thighs. 

Rin moaned above him and handed him the bottle of lube. Ai kissed Rin's hand and took it. He coated his fingers and rubbed it together. He kissed Rin's thighs, spreading them wider. Reluctantly, Rin opened his legs. 

Ai tried pushing in a finger, but Rin was too tense. "Here," Ai reached for a pillow and had Rin lift his hips so he could put it under him. "You okay?" Ai didn't care how nervous he sounded. 

The room was silent. Ai didn't move until Rin let out a small, "Yes." 

"It's just me," Ai took Rin into his mouth the same time he pushed his finger into Rin. Rin relaxed enough for his finger to go all the way into Rin. 

Rin sighed into his touch and was a moaning, twitching mess after a minute of being fingered. He bucked his hips and Ai pushed another finger into him. This time it was a little tighter fit, but it managed in with ease. Rin had relaxed enough, gripping the pillow that was under him. Gritting his teeth together, Rin let out a strangled moan. 

"I got you," Ai said against his thigh. 

He took Rin into his mouth again as he stretched him wider. Rin gripped onto his hair, painfully pulling. Ai pulled away to add more lube. 

Licking his dry lips, Rin stared up at Ai. Eyes glazed over, mouth hanging open, and a bright blush on his cheeks. Ai would remember this moment for a long time. 

"Ai," Rin moaned, wantonly. And Ai quickly remembered that the moment was still happening. 

He pushed his fingers back into Rin. They slipped in much easier after all the preparation Ai had done. He tried looking for Rin's sweet spot, but to no luck. He ignored that in favor of pleasuring Rin by licking and sucking on him. He felt Rin tighten around his fingers and he knew he was ready to come. 

Ai pulled away completely. Rin helped him out of his pants and watched him roll on a condom with clumsy fingers. Rubbing lube on himself, getting a little carried away. Ai giggled as he lined himself up with Rin's entrance. 

Rin smiled a big toothy grin of his, wrapping his shaking legs around Ai. 

He pushed in, slowly feeling the way Rin's walls wrapped around him. Ai had to stop so he wouldn't come. After a moment he kept pushing until he was all the way in. Rin was sweating beneath him. A trembling mess as Ai slowly leaned forward. Both moaning at the motion. 

"Rin," Ai kissed his nose, "Does it hurt?" 

Rin shook his head, eyes shut close. Tears at the brim of his eyes. Ai felt the same emotions wash over him as he pulled out and back in. They were connected on a level they never thought before. Something so intimate, all messy and sweet and comforting. 

Ai loved Rin. Rin loved Ai. 

He kissed Rin, slowly, feeling the bubble of laughter come out of him. It faded as he rocked into Rin again. 

They didn't last long. Ai came first, coming undone into Rin. He pumped Rin's dick until he came. They took a moment before Ai pulled out. Rin groaned at the loss. 

Rin brought his legs down and pulled them together as much as he could. Ai rolled over so he wouldn't squish Rin. He kissed Rin's face up and down, and then kissed his lips until he felt laughter swell up in him. Rin was crying but it all felt surreal. They kissed until the laughter and tears slowed down. Ai kissed Rin's eyes. And Rin smiled up at him. 

"Welcome home," Ai brushed his nose against Rin's. 

Rin closed his eyes, "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> look at my babies doing the sex for the first time
> 
> so cute so sweet so adult :')


End file.
